Radiosender (LCS)
Der Soundtrack von Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ist wie üblich im Radioprogramm-Format gehalten. Da Liberty City Stories am exakt gleichen Ort spielt wie Grand Theft Auto III, nur drei Jahre früher, gibt es einige Radiosender im Spiel, die in GTA III nicht mehr oder noch nicht existieren. Head Radio thumb|right|Head Radio-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Head Radio'' ---- *'Conor & Jay - Train' *'Cloud Nineteen - The one for me' *'Purser - Take the Pain' *'L-Marie (feat. Raff) - Free Yourself' *'15 Ways - Drive' *'Rosco Stow - Welcome To The Real World' *'Vanilla Smoothie - Keep dreaming' Double Clef FM Für detaillierte Informationen → Double Clef FM'' ---- *'Guiseppe Verdi - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p33DCKAqXtg Amboss-Chor aus ''Il Trovatore]' *'Giuseppe Verdi - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xCzhKVQMDI Gefangenenchor aus Nabucco]' *'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSak2AEQ7a4 È amore un ladroncello aus Così fan tutte]' *'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vvk8Dz462E Ouverture aus Die Hochzeit des Figaro]' *'Ruggiero Leoncavallo - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZNEzColB_w Vesti la giubba aus Der Bajazzo]' K-Jah thumb|K-Jah-Logo Siehe Hauptartikel: ''K-Jah *'Selah Collins' - Pick a Sound *'Errol Berrot' - What a wonderful Feeling *'Kenny Knots' - Watch how the People dancing *'Richie Davis' - Lean Boot *'Peter Bouncer' - Ready for the Dancehall tonight *'Richie Davis' - You ha fe cool *'Kenny Knots' - Ring my Number *'Kenny Knots' - Run come call me Rise FM Siehe Hauptartikel: Rise FM *'Moloko' - Sing it back (Boris Musical Mix) *'Ultra Naté' - Free *'Happy Clappers' - I believe *'Eddie Amador' - House Music *'Kristine W' - Feel what you want *'DeLacy' - Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) *'Sneaker Pimps' - Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) *'Jaydee' - Plastic Dreams *'Ron Trent' - Altered States *'The Absolute' - There will come a Day (Half Tab Dub) *'Slam' - Positive Education *'Green Velvet' - Flash *'Robert Armani' - Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) *'Josh Wink' - Higher State of Conciousness Lips 106 thumb|Lips-106-Logo Siehe Hauptartikel: Lips 106 *'Rudy La Fontaine' - Funk in Time *'Sawaar' - Love is the Feeling''' *'Sunshine Shine' - Mine until Monday *'Credit Check' - Get down *'Cool Timers' - Tonight *'Nina Barry' - Bassmatic *'The Jackstars' - Into something (Come on, get down) MSX 98 Siehe Hauptartikel: MSX 98 *'Omni Trio' - Renegade Snares *'Renegade' - Terrorist *'Foul Play' - Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) *'Omni Trio' - Living for the Future (FBD Project Remix) *'DJ Pulse' - Stay calm (Foul Play Remix) *'Hyper-On Experience' - Disturbance (Tango Remix) *'Higher Sense' - Cold fresh Air *'Omni Trio' - Living for the Future *'Omni Trio' - Thru the Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) *'Deep Blue' - The Helicopter Tune *'Dead Dred' - Dred Bass Radio del Mundo thumb|Radio-del-Mundo-Logo Siehe Hauptartikel: Radio del Mundo *'Ananda Shankar' - Raghupati *'Asha Bhosle' - Dum Maro Dum *'Vijaya Anand' - Neeve Nanna (Only you were mine) *'Natacha Atlas' - Kidda *'Farid Al Attrach' - Hebeena Hebeena *'Ahmed Mneimneh' - Aini Bet Ref *'Ofra Haza' - Im Nin'Alu *'Samira Tawfic' - Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa The Liberty Jam Siehe Hauptartikel: The Liberty Jam *'Method Man' - All I need *'Mobb Deep' - Shook Ones Pt. 2 *'Raekwon' - Incarcerated Scarfaces *'Noreaga' - N.O.R.E. *'Onyx (feat. Noreaga und Big Pun)' - Shut 'em down (Remix) *'Big Pun (feat. Fat Joe)' - Beware *'Big Pun & Fat Joe' - Twinz (Deep Cover '98)' *'DMX (feat. Sheek Louch)' - Get at me Dog *'DMX (feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles P, Drag-On und Eve) - Ruff Ryders' Anthem (Remix) *'Redman (feat. Method Man)' - Do what you feel *'The Lox & Black Rob' - Chain Gang Freestyle *'The Lox' - Chest2chest Freestyle Flashback FM thumb|Flashback-FM-Logo Siehe Hauptartikel: Flashback FM *'Giorgio Moroder' - I wanna rock you *'Giorgio Moroder' - E=mc² *'Giorgio Moroder' - From here to Eternity *'Giorgio Moroder' - Chase *'Giorgio Moroder' - First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love *'Giorgio Moroder' - I'm left, you're right, she's gone" Liberty City Free Radio Siehe Hauptartikel: Liberty City Free Radio *'The Electron Zone' - Michael Urichek und Ptolemy Slocum *'Chatterbox' - Lazlow Jones *'Heartland Values with Nurse Bob' - Chuck Montgomery *'Breathing World' - Ashley Albert und Gregg Martin *'Coq O Vin' - Mike Shapiro Commercials *'Stimmen:' Alex Anthony, Anouchka Benson, Audrey Amey, Bill Smith, Billy Gonzalez, Brian Thomas, Chris Jobin, Chris Silvestro, Craig Blair, Dan Houser, Dan Merrill, Ed Thomas, Ethan Abeles, Garth Johnston, Gregg Martin, Gregory Johnson, Hikari Yokoyama, James Ferrante, James Larson, Jay Capozello, Jayson Gladstone, Jeff Berlin, Jen Sweeney, Jessica Wachsman, JJ Adler, Jonathan Hanst, Joshua Batista, Karen Saltus, Koji Nonoyami, Lance Williams, Lazlow, Lynne Horton, Michael Nathan, Mike Ferrante Jr., Chris Ferrante, Mike Shapiro, Natalya Wilson, Noelle Sadler, Phil Mikkelson, Ron Reeve, Smith Harrison, Stacy Rachels, Steve Carlesi, Julie Wemyss und Kim Gurney *Ammu-Nation *Bathtub Gin Still *Chateau de Buff *Crowfest '98 *Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety *Feel All Great Sports *Koala *Liberty City's Finest *Maibatsu Whoom *PastMaster *The Mainframe Weblinks *Offizielle Electron-Zone-Webseite *Offizielle Lips-106-Webseite *Offizielle Crowfest-'98-Webseite Kategorie:Soundtracks